mariosonictheedsandfriendsrideofficalfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem
Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem is an episode of the show. Plot Summary Hold on to your bananas, because Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, Robotnik, Scratch, Grounder, the Eds, Crash B., the Team Fortress 2 Squad (minus Medic and Soldier, who did not want to ride, but were later forced to), and other surprise cameos by YouTube Poop stars all go for a ride on Universal's new Minion Mayhem ride. List of Characters Main #Mario #Luigi #Yoshi #Sonic the Hedgehog #Dr. Ivo Robotnik #Scratch #Grounder #Ed #Edd #Eddy #Crash Bandicoot #Heavy #Scout #Engineer #Spy #Demoman #Sniper Absent *Soldier *Medic Cameo Guest Stars *Dr. Rabbit *Bowser *Ganon *Wario *Captain Falcon *Scoutmaster Lumpus (from Camp Lazlo) *Commander Hoo-Ha (from Camp Lazlo) Script Clips Used Super Mario World / Super Mario Bros. 3 episodes *"Mama Luigi" **"HEEELLLPPP!!!" **"Ha ha ha!" "Yeah, well, I didn't think it was so funny." **laughing **"Aw, Yoshi hungry." "You'll have to wait." **"Whoa!" **"No!" *"The Yoshi Shuffle" **"Yoshi do! Yoshi do!" **"Heh, tough." **Mario's "Aah!" **Mario's "Aagh!" *"Rock TV" **"What's that sound?" **"Ooh! Funabunga!" **"Time out! Cease and desist! Stop!" **Bowser's "Oh no!" **"It's not over yet!" *"Gopher Bash" **"That was close." **Luigi, and Yoshi screams *"Fire Sale" **"Ba-gabba-boosta! This is fun!" **screaming *"Oh, Brother!" **"I'm going down the drain!" **Mario screams Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog ''episodes *"Birth of a Salesman" **"This better be good." **"You already said that." **"I love it!" **and Grounder's scream **scream **"Help! I'm afraid of heights!" "Get me down! I flunked flying!" **"What?" *"Sonic Breakout" **"And don't do anything stupid this time!" "Aw, give me a break!" ***"Help me!" **and Grounder's screams **"Help me! Help!" *"Trail of the Missing Tails" **"Shut up!" *"Robotnikland" **screams *"Blank-Headed Eagle" **"Aww..." *"Subterranean Sonic" **scream *"Hero of the Year" **"Three cheers!" ''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy episodes *"Out with the Old, In with the Ed" **"Good morning, gentlemen!" **"Shall we?" **"We three?" **"Isn't this exhilirating?" **"Isn't this exciting?" *"A Twist of Ed" **"Oh, my..." **"GOOD GOLLY O-MIGHTY! What is that horrible odor?!" *"O-Ed-Eleven" **"Read to me what is on the pretty paper, Double-D!" *"Key to My Ed" **"Table for two!" *"Jingle Jingle Jangle" **"What?!" *"Here's Mud in Your Ed" **"Work that body, work that body, don't you don't hurt nobody!" *"Once Upon an Ed" **"Hey, w-what's going on?" **"Mommy!" *"Know-It-All Ed" **"I smell like fresh cut spring flowers spewn across a babbling brook with a hint of lemon." *"Honor Thy Ed" **"Tsk, tsk. Do you know how long I have been waiting?" **"Enterprising..." follows **screaming **"Is the ride over?" "Oh, dear... I fear it's just begun." *"An Ed is Born" **"Here we go! Jump! You there, upsa-daisy!" **"What the heck are you doing?!" *"Don't Rain on My Ed" **"Blockade!" **"Look out!" *"Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy's Big Picture Show" **"Oh, boy, oh, boy! I forget what we're doing!" *"One + One = Ed" **"This is not good." **"You realize we're floating, don't you?" *"Thick as an Ed" **"Oh, my Lord!" *"Dear Ed" **"This is my song." mumbles "If you can't beat 'em, show off! Let's mambo!" dancing Other sources *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' **Quotes for Crash Bandicoot *''Team Fortress 2'' quotes *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' quotes **Quotes for Sonic, Wario, and Capt. Falcon *''Dr. Rabbit's World Tour'' *''Monsters, Inc.'' Soundtrack **"Sulley Scares Boo (Score)" *''Camp Lazlo'' episodes **"Lights Out" ***"All right, let's go!" ***screams **"The Battle of Pimpleback Mountain" ***"Here's some advice: Drop the funny accent." ***"Oh, yeah, right!" ***"WHAT?! What did you say?!" **"Movie Night" ***"I am not ready for this! Mommy! then screaming ***"Lumpus, for not following the rules, no more milky-wilky for you ever!" gasps *''YouTube Poop: Dr. Rabbit is Racist'' by WalrusGuy **"I don't know!" Voice Cast *Steve Carell as Gru *Miranda Cosgrove as Margo *Dana Grier as Edith *Elsie Fisher as Agnes *Pierre Coffin and Chris Renaud as Minions *Walker Boone as Mario *Tony Rosato as Luigi *Andrew Sabiston as Yoshi *Jason Griffith as Sonic *Long John Baldry as Dr. Robotnik *Phil Hayes as Scratch *Garry Chalk as Grounder *Matt Hill as Ed *Samuel Vincent as Edd *Tony Sampson as Eddy *Jess Harnell as Crash Bandicoot *Gary Schwartz as Heavy / Demoman *Nathan Vetterlein as Scout *Grant Goodeve as Engineer *Dennis Bateman as Spy *Rick May as Soldier *John Patrick Lowrie as Sniper *Robin Atkin Downes as Medic *Marty Nelson as Dr. Rabbit *Charles Martinet as Wario *David Wills as Captain Falcon *Harvey Atkin as Bowser *Tom Kenny as Scoutmaster Lumpus *Jeff Glen Bennett as Commander Hoo-Ha Trivia *The ride replaced Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast, the former ride in the Soundstage 42 building. *WILHELM SCREAM: When the Minion bridge breaks thanks to an incident with a banana (pitched up). *GOOFY HOLLER: A minion is knocked off the training course (pitched up). *The ride later opened in Universal Studios Hollywood in April 2014, replacing Terminator 2 3D: Battle Across Time. This version has two identical theaters and also features a full-scale version of Super Silly Fun Land, and includes a new flat ride, the Silly Swirly. *This marks the first time we see Dr. Nefario without his goggles on. Category:3D Film Category:Episodes Category:Motion Simulator Category:Universal Studios Florida